Young Akatsuki leader
by bloodyakatsukifangirl
Summary: Tobi accidently brought home some poisoned candy without knowing it. Tobi shared it with everyone and Pein didn't feel well but the others felt fine. At 1am Pein found out he turned 3 years old! So they put Konan in charge of him! How will this turn out?


**Here is a story I thought would be fun to do so here it is! Lets see what happens! The description tells you it all!**

**Begin:**

It was a peaceful day in the Naruto world. Animals running around in the forest, sky blue, and….BOOM!

"Deidara!" Pein yelled.

Deidara had blown up the inside of the base.

"Oops un…" Deidara said.

Tobi walked out of the kitchen that was now burnt and so were the members.

"Tobi's cupcakes got ruined!" Tobi cried.

"So what." Kisame said.

"Deidara! Do you have any idea how much this'll cost?!" Kakuzu shouted at Deidara.

"I was after Hidan for calling me a girl hmm." Deidara defended.

Everyone glared at Hidan then back at Deidara.

"Everyone will have to help rebuild parts that were destroyed and the parts that were burnt clean them up." Pein ordered.

Everyone moaned.

"**You all smell good." **Zetsu smiled.

Everyone backed away from Zetsu and Pein went in his room to change his cloak that was now burnt while the others began to clean the base.

"Damn it Deidara why'd you try and blow up Hidan!?" Sasori growled cleaning a black mark on the wall.

"Hidan bugged me un!" Deidara scowled.

Sasori just kept working and Pein didn't do anything to help. Other then have the other Peins: Dein, Kein, Sein, Zein, and Gein clean too.

"I hate my life." Kein mumbled.

"You guys are so lazy." Zein mumbled.

Soon the base was clean but soon they noticed Tobi was missing. The other Peins had left and the Akatsuki started looking everywhere for him.

"Where could he have ran off to?!" Pein growled.

"Its Tobi anything could've happen to him un." Deidara shrugged.

Just then the entrance to the base opened and Tobi came in with candy.

"Why is everyone so panicky?" Tobi asked confused. "Tobi brought candy for everyone!"

Everyone calmed down and Tobi offered them each a piece of candy and they each had one. Deidara was first to eat his.

"Mmm this is good. Where did you get this hmm?" Deidara finished the candy fast.

Everyone ate their piece and it was so good it made pizza seem bad!

"Tobi got it from some lady from Konoha!" Tobi smiled under his mask.

All the Akatsuki's eyes opened wide. Konoha!? They could have been poisoned! Well, it was too late now so they just tried to forget about it. Tobi didn't know what the big deal was and turned around and lifted his mask and ate his candy fast and slipped his mask back on. But then they noticed only Pein didn't look that well and looked like something was happening to him…

**1:00am:**

All the Akasuki were sleeping soundly until Pein woke up because of hurting for some odd reason.

"What the hell did I feel on my body?" Pein thought.

Pein rubbed his eyes but then saw his hands were smaller. Pein pulled off his covers and what he slept in was bigger. (Which he wears Akatsuki pajamas) (Snickers)

"What the hell!?" Pein yelled.

Someone knocked on his door. "Pein are you okay hmm?" Deidara's voice came.

"What the hell is going on?!" Pein shouted.

Deidara walked in and his eyes widened.

"You are way smaller and you look kind of younger leader un." Deidara tried not to laughed.

Pein kept looking at his body then growled. "I bet this was that candy Tobi offered us!"

"But how come it didn't effect the others hmm?" Deidara questioned.

"That I don't know." Pein sighed.

"Seeing how small you are you look like you're 3 to 4 years old hmm." Deidara pointed out.

"Shit." Pein mumbled.

"Should I get the others up hmm?" Deidara asked.

"No, let them figure it out in the morning. For now lets not worry about it." Pein answered.

Deidara nodded and left. Pein sighed. "Stupid Tobi falling for the stupidest things."

**Morning:**

Deidara had told the other Akatsuki about Pein and Tobi was freaking out.

"That lady's candy was evil!" Tobi cried.

"Well duh it was probably a trap set up for only Pein, since Pein is the leader." Itachi pointed out.

"First of all, we need to make sure no one knows this. 2nd of all, we need to make Pein a new cloak because his age is about 3 or 4. 3rd, we have to protect him. Any questions un?" Deidara explained.

"Uh one…WHY DO WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!" Hidan yelled.

"He's our leader for gods sake hmm." Deidara growled.

"Whatever." Hidan mumbled.

"I'll make Pein a cloak." Konan offered.

"Why don't we just leave Pein up to Konan." Hidan said.

Konan frowned and then punched Hidan hard.

"Ow bitch what the hell." Hidan muttered with a red mark on his face.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I do all the work!" Konan shouted.

Hidan hid his face and nodded. Everyone snickered especially Kakuzu.

"Okay Konan you do that un." Deidara giggled at Hidan being pawned by a girl!

Konan went into her room and began to make a cloak.

"We just have to find a way to turn him back now hmm." Deidara sighed.

The other Akatsuki moaned. What else would happen!?

**1 hour later:**

Konan had made Pein the cloak and Pein had it on. Pein originally had Konan make the cloaks anyway.

"Aw leader looks so cute!" Tobi said seeing Pein.

"Get away from me Tobi." Pein growled.

Tobi wanted to hug the young Pein because Pein looked cute young. But instead Tobi walked away saying in his head: Cute!

"Leader looks like a wuss." Hidan whispered to Kakuzu.

Pein heard this and growled. Pein just ignored it and walked around trying to find something to do.

"Why did it end up only to be me?!" Pein thought.

Konan was looking at Pein giggling how cute he looked. Of course Konan would think that.

"Why are you giggling?" Pein looked at Konan annoyed.

Konan sweat dropped. "I just remembered a joke is all."

"Yeah right. You make the lamest excuses." Pein mumbled.

"Hehe." Konan laughed quietly.

"I hear you, you know." Pein crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry you are just…" Konan stopped.

"I'm just what?" Pein looked curious.

"Just…cute…" Konan admitted.

"I've heard it enough today." Pein sighed.

"Well I forgot to tell you, the other Akatsuki put me in charge of you while they're gone since we can't leave you alone now." Konan smiled.

"What?!" Pein yelled.

"Yep, and we figured out how old you are. 3 years old." Konan told him.

"Oh god." Pein knew what being 3 years old means that the adult does. Usually baths them and watching them almost constantly.

"What is it bad?" Konan smiled sweetly.

"Duh. Now goodbye." Pein dashed off.

"I guess he doesn't want to be 3 years old. Because I get to bath him." Konan thought snickering.

**2 hours later:**

The other Akatsuki announced they were leaving to find an antidote to the candy jutsu on Pein. Of course they put Konan in charge of him.

"Oh god, why her?" Pein asked.

"She's the only girl Akatsuki and you two are best friends un." Deidara answered.

"We know she's a whore but everything will go fine." Hidan laughed.

"Yeah thanks for making me feel better about this." Pein said in a sarcastic voice.

"You're welcome!" Hidan smiled.

"I was being sarcastic." Pein mumbled rolling his eyes.

"I know." Hidan snickered as he left.

The other Akatsuki other then Konan left. Konan looked at Pein.

"You want to do something Pein-sama?" Konan asked.

"Like what?" Pein questioned.

"TV?" Konan suggested.

"Sure." Pein shrugged.

Konan and the young Pein walked over to the couch and sat down. Konan turned on the TV and Konan made Pein watch kid shows.

"You love to torture me huh?" Pein growled.

"Yep!" Konan giggled.

Pein moaned.

**1 hour later:**

Konan was still watching TV when Pein started to get thirsty.

"I'm going to get myself something to drink." Pein said walking into the kitchen.

"You need any help?" Konan asked.

"No." Pein answered.

Pein walked into the kitchen and had to stand on a chair to get what he wanted. There was a coffee cup and coffee machine on the counter.

"I don't care if kids can't have coffee, I'm addicted to it." Pein thought filling the coffee cup with coffee. "Konan better not come in."

But Pein jinxed himself. Konan walked in to see Pein drinking coffee.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Konan shouted.

Konan grabbed the coffee away from Pein and poured it in the sink. "You're too young to drink coffee."

"I don't care." Pein scowled.

"Well drink something like milk instead." Konan handed Pein a cup with milk in it and walked out.

"Damn her." Pein muttered.

Pein just threw the milk in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. Konan was still watching TV.

"Maybe I can get out of here." Pein thought.

Pein just ran into his room without Konan noticing.

"I have to get out of here." Pein thought.

Pein looked around the room. He couldn't find a way out. He couldn't reach the window now.

"Great…" Pein mumbled.

**Well I hoped you thought the first chapter was good! I love making fun of Pein! Just like on my story Pein shrinks! Lol well I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


End file.
